nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Zombiehunter115/ZH115's top 10 picks for saddest CoD deaths (updated)
Now that I've played both IW and WWII campaign I thought why not do an updated list. Same as before. Won't be including just campaign. I'll have Treyarch Zombies as well. Most of this will be copy/paste from my other blog because I'm lazy. 10. Dimitri Petrenko I remember being so pissed at this one. Black Ops was my first CoD (sorta). I had started with W@W when Modern Warfare 2 was almost done. So, I experienced playing as Dimitri and, as Reznov would say, cheating death many times in W@W. Then I jump aboard the BO train and he dies like a lamb to slaughter. So infuriating. 9. Joseph Turner I felt as though this one was over exaggerated. Like I've seen some YouTube thumbnails with him on it and it says, "His death made you cry," and I'm over here like, "Did it though?" That said, I thought his death was sad. It showed, to me, the hardship that went on back in WWII. Not to mention his replacement as commander of your squad was the biggest asshole ever. 8. Elias "Scarecrow" Walker It doesn't matter what kind of grudge you have against someone. It's a new kind of fucked up to murder a man in front of his sons. Despite Ghosts' shortcomings the campaign is still one of my favorites up there with BO and MW2. It makes me upset that Infinity Ward didn't make a Ghosts 2. Who knows though. Fans are tired of advanced movement and Activision seems to be listening. The only logical place to go next year is Ghosts 2. 7. Nikolai Belinski (Ultimis) This one made me a bit upset. It showed that, despite what his drunken behavior would lead you to believe, he cares. That he drinks to forget. Not because he needs it to function. And it made me sad to see him vulnerable. Of course, that was all undone in BotD. 6. Sandman, Truck, and Grinch Since these three died together, I'm including them as one entry. You'll see that with a very obvious one later. The final stand they had as well as the sacrifice they made to make sure you escaped kinda got to me. 5. Takeo Masaki (Ultimis) So this one was sad to me because he was my favorite of both Primis and Ultimis. To learn that the person you are sworn by to protect has sent you to a fate worse than death is kind of a punch in the gut. And the fact that Primis Takeo was Ultimis' kaishakunin was even more of a punch. 4. John "Soap" MacTavish Do I have to explain this one? I mean, the protagonist of the trilogy is dead. Price's best friend and the trilogy's best character. Gone. 3. Gary "Roach" Sanderson and Simon "Ghost" Riley This one I don't feel the need to explain either. I feel this one is sadder than Soap's becuase this one just came WAY out of left field at the time. Your acting commander killing you off to become a war hero? Kind of a dick move, if you ask me. 2. Alex Mason What's worse than your best friend dying? Or being betrayed. Being betrayed/tricked into killing your best friend. I know this one is optional, but this is still a hard one for me to play through today. Honorable Mentions *Gaz *Roebuck *Mike Harper *Will Irons *Nick Reyes *Cormack *Sarah Hall 1. Edward Richtofen (Primis) This one made me upset for a number of reasons. He was one of the key warriors of the The Great War against the Apothicons. He was the leader of the group since the beginning of the Primis arc. Not to mention that in an infinite multiverse where multiple versions of Richtofen exist, he was the kindest. And the other three won't even remember. They all viewed him as an asshole, when really he genuinely cared about their survival and safety. And he will most likely be forgotten by the rest of the crew. Closing So yeah. That's my list. What's your top ten saddest? Category:Blog posts